Chaox
|islands = Deception Island, Glitch Island, Fungus Island|beds_required = 4|size = 2x2|default_time = 1 day, 16 hours (Common) 2 days, 2 hours, 30 minutes (Rare)|enhanced_time = 1 day, 6 hours (Common) 1 day, 13 hours, 52 minutes, 30 seconds (Rare)|destinations = Eldritch Ecoregion|destination_level = 10|beds = 4|likes = Layzorgan, Acornion, Ffestiv Tree, Squeed Statue, Bouncy Castle (Mystery Like)}}Bio (Common): "The playful Chaox is full of mischief. While not quite reaching to the levels of the infamous Hoola, it still prepares simple pranks and watches the other monsters fall for them. While it is great to have for parties, it's bad when playing tag, as it glitches up the monsters at touch. Not to worry though, the only side effect applied (besides the distorted looks) is that they get extremely hyper." Bio (Rare): "Some monsters like to watch the world in peace. Some want to watch the world burn. The Rare Chaox is the latter. Loves to cause mayhem to even the most peaceful of areas, either by spraying the whole place in ink, or straight up glitching the area. Monsters definitely find it annoying and bothersome, but it's not until karma hits it back until it realizes what it has done.” Bio (Epic): TBA Description The Chaox has a gray head with dark gray, messy hair, and 4 hair tentacles of the same color. It has glowing white eyes with 2 eyelashes. It has an antenna on top of its head, being swirly in the middle. The antenna ends at a red ball-tip. It has 4 rectangles as its neck, similar to the Wubbox. It has a box, encasing the glitchy torso. The box has 4 pipes, and black screen on it, and whenever it is touched, the respective part glows pink. It has 2 floating needle arms, and when they're not touching the box, it possesses a white glitch over the tips. It also has 4 needle legs. The Rare Chaox overall is paler than the common variant. It has a lighter face with glowing black eyes. The eyes, mouth, pipes, and the bottom of the box drip down ink. It has white hair with a turquoise ballpoint antenna. The pipes are near-gray, and there is 2 additional pipes on its head, not unlike Rare Reedling. Its limbs are a darker gray, and has 4 arms instead of 2. They possess a black glitch instead of white. The box is also darker with a near-gray screen. When its arms touch the screen, instead of a pink glow, it's now a white, glitchy glow. The Epic Chaox looks much more chaotic/broken than the other varieties. Its head is white (even whiter than the Rare Chaox), and has glowing purple eyes, with very strange gray branching protrusions coming out of the underside of them. Its hair is pale red, and has a lot of branches and protrusions, almost bramblelike. Its antenna is near black, and has 3 branches, each leading to a shiny purple ball. The neck pieces are replaced with wires, dangling from its head. The box looks exactly the same as the common's, except broken into 4 pieces, having shattered glass, and revealing a white, glowing glitchy torso. The 2 arms and the 4 legs are white, thicker, have visible joints, and have these protrusions, not unlike any other aforementioned part with protrusions. The arms end with a needle, and the legs end with just wires. The pipes look very similar to Epic Reedling's, but with less holes like the other variants of Chaox. Lastly, the pink glow is replaced with a white square glow. Breeding Chaox can be bred using any combination of Deception, Glitch, Goo, and Time. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Chaox: * Vocamin + Acidroplet * Sheepshift + Powurr Orrt * Twime + Acidd However, the combination of triple and single element monsters has a higher rate of success: * Darksichord + Clockarx * Keybird + Gooynth * Carpentacle + Viride * Ice-Scream + Shadeer Epic Chaox has a specific breeding combination on each island. They are: TBA Song It plays a glitched version of a hammond organ. Name Origin Chaox is the corruption of chaos. Notes * Its older designs are far more humanoid, with a torso and legs. The older designs are also "glitchier". * The screen design on the torso is inspired by the effects screen in GarageBand. * Chaox is very afraid of the Yin Yang. Category:Monsters Category:Xalaikhan Monsters Category:Quad Elements Category:Deception Category:Glitch Category:Goo Category:Time Category:Deception Island Category:Glitch Island Category:Fungus Island Category:Mount Xalaikhan Category:Eldritch Ecoregion Category:Instrumentalists Category:Monster Master's Monsters Category:Designed by Jordan Botelho